


glasses shatter , stones crumble | WayV

by sopesinmysalad (infidelrequiem)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Limbo, M/M, Right and Wrong, Sad, Sad Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Sad Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song: Lovely (Billie Eilish), WayV - Freeform, based off of their dance, but hopefully they happy later, concepts of good and bad, gaurdians - Freeform, i dont know what else i can add, i think, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infidelrequiem/pseuds/sopesinmysalad
Summary: Who's to say what was good? Who's to say what was bad? Why do these mortal standards of morals apply to them and if these standards have originated from them then who gives whoever set these the right to set them as so?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	glasses shatter , stones crumble | WayV

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this a few months ago after binge looping Ten and Winwin's choreo to lovely(such a masterpiece, i cry) but it was left in drafts at 1.1k words. Took it back up today and surprisingly just felt 300 or so words more were enough to end it. SO it is now a one-shot until I am inspired to write a longer fic based off of this. I think it is low-key confusing at one point? But I had to get this idea of this concept or universe out of my system. Thoughts are welcomed, please share in the comments.
> 
> [ TIP: for more angst and feels , read this while listening to lovely on loop ]
> 
> As of now, hasn't been proof read.

For as long as he remembered, Sicheng had been troubled with the role he'd been given. Much to the contrary of his job, he sympathised with the human he was assigned to. Through years and ages, he'd feel bad for the things he'd had to note down, the way he'd have to note them down, things his manual told him were those which qualified to be on _his_ list. Of course, there were instances where he truly felt someone deserved the strikes he gave them in his Book, but for the most part, he was always troubled. The stereotype of the dark and the gloom that accompanied him, the pain,the misery, the sadness, the anger, the hate...the so called "sin". He was tired of the way things were set. He always wondered what it is that made an angel and a demon. Wonders how he fell under the category of the former. Why must he sit and strike his current vessel down, when he knew there was so much good in him. But because of his one last strike, this person's record would become unsalvageable. And for a good few ages or so, he had been on the rise, or rather, his kind had been. With the increasing of standards for Good and lowering of the threshold for Bad, the gateway to hell was as ever flowing as could be. That meant more perks for him, more promotions, but...he didn't want any of it.

It was rare for him to have time off without having any assigned human, so as Sicheng sat atop the roof of a random house, these thoughts plagued him even more. He felt chills run up his spine, which was ironic since, one ,he was the one to _cause_ chills and ,two , he had no physical form to react in that way. So this metaphorical chill could only mean one thing.

"It's been a while," he calmly stated, still looking forward at the dark sky, to where the sun would rise in a couple of minutes.

"Ah," the owner of the voice let out, dejected that he couldn't sneak up on Sicheng, again. He walked to his side and sat down, a distance of a shoulder's width between them. The chills would get too much otherwise.

"So.." the new arrival began when a whole few minutes had passed without Sicheng saying anything. Sicheng sighed, "Why are you here, Ten? Don't you have an ongoing assignment already?"

"Um, actually she died a couple of days ago. Just finished the whole judgement and stuff. I had applied for a leave so I don't get reassigned so..yeah, I'm free for a few years now."

"I see."

Ten was also like Sicheng in a way. Not that he was bothered by the role he was assigned, he was more troubled by the extent to which his role compelled him to care or see light. The flaw he had was how he couldn't help but see the good in the human he had been assigned. But these are times when the dark raged so it also meant much more difficulties for Ten and _his_ kind, which had definitely taken a toll on his department and him. He looked weaker, more "sickly". His light glowed dimmer than from a few ages ago. When Sicheng had first met him, fresh out of being assigned the role of an angel post conception . Looking young and bright and glowing gold and white...healthy, if you may. Sicheng had been expected to become more of a guiding spirit , a neutral entity rather than an angel or a demon, so when he came out of the gates, suddenly garbed in dark coloured clothes and with an aura of black and silver, he had been very confused, but also sad that he wouldn't be able to talk to Ten in the same way as before anymore. Ten looked more gaunt than usual tonight, Sicheng noticed.

"Are..are you okay?"

Ten looked at Sicheng, opening his mouth, before closing it again. He exhaled and slumped in his place.

"I'm done."

"What?"

"I may lose my angelship."

Sicheng, shocked, turned towards Ten completely, pulling up his legs that were dangling over the edge, "What?!" then, "Is it..is it because of me?"

"No-" Ten began, eyes growing wide in panic.

"Please don't lie to me." The weight of that sentence hung in the air for a couple of minutes , heavy in the silence as the angel and demon stared at each other, the air surrounding them growing colder by the second.

"Sicheng.."

"Yes?"

"You're making me cold."

Sicheng snapped out of his spiral and quickly tried to control himself, dragging in the wave that had started to spread from him.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, voice quiet. Silence. Ten and Sicheng had forgotten how to communicate over the ages, not knowing how they should interact, their new roles barring them continuing on as they were before the assignment of titles. They had been really good friends prior to this. Where one would normally be weary of forming relationships considering the eventual assignment, Ten and Sicheng had been so sure that even if one was an angel or demon the other would be a guiding spirit, they hadn't given it much of a thought, they'd be able to associate normally anyway, they had thought. They couldn't have seen it coming...Sicheng becoming a demon. After a few attempts, they had eventually stopped trying a few ages ago. The ripples of their association too much to bear, for them, and for their respective associations, lest they were demoted and banished into non existence. One could not exist with the other. It was either or, according to the Board, not _and_. While transiting through limbo, they had often been the brunt of ridicule for 'not being able to do their jobs properly', 'the mistakes', 'the let downs' ... "you technically shouldn't have passed, what were they thinking...."

Who's to say what was good? Who's to say what was bad? Why do these mortal standards of morals apply to them and if these standards have originated from them then who gives whoever set these the right to set them as so? Absolute Deeds are _one_ thing. Things that can't be argued with, but a vast majority of the moral policing that existed...what base , what predecessor, if made at the dawn of this Association's establishment? If the records of the rules were burnt away today, they wouldn't stand or hold true. If Sicheng burnt his book, right now, the flames would judge him and he'd be dealt with accordingly. He'd become human, but free from the system of judgement, if he passed. This obviously meant that there had been a predecessor before him? Before them? Who thought so, who had gone through it, to lay such a provision down, surely?. Sure, it was rare, but mis-assignment was a thing..maybe they couldn't change the system, but they could escape and then help those going through the same anguish.

"You've known how I was," Ten spoke softly, "And you know how it has been."

When Sicheng didn't say anything, Ten sighed, "Do you want to take the test with-"

"Yes." Sicheng looked into Ten's eyes, glassy, chest rumbling up an icy storm. He didn't want to feel cold anymore. He wanted to feel the warmth of the world, the warmth in this world, in him. It existed, he _knew_ it did. He wanted to feel Ten's warmth. It wasn't okay, all alone, he wasn't okay. He was never meant to be so. He can't continue like this, not when-

"Okay. It's okay. I am with you." Sicheng hadn't even realised it but his hand was in Ten's, the weak angel trying hard to push through the strength of his darkness. It didn't matter. Light or dark. Angel or demon. The 'or's didn't matter. The 'and's did. Light _and_ dark. Flowers _and_ Frost. Angel _and_ Demon. Good _and_ Bad. Human. Ten _and_ Sicheng. As Sicheng strengthened his resolves, forcing to break away his mist, the air cleared and the two found themselves in Limbo, before the Gate to the Test. They will make it out of here. It has taken an era too long. They can find themselves.

The angel and demon, an angel and a demon no more, would later come out as human, held in a tight embrace in a grassy field, the smell of rain in the air and the light of the burning sun above.

"Welcome home, Sicheng."

"Welcome home, Ten."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was a bit of a mess, I may rewrite with this concept/au some day.  
> _______________
> 
> Please do not repost !  
> Feedback is appreciated !  
> ~ <3


End file.
